


And the beat goes on

by nebulein



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Double Drabble, M/M, No Spoilers, Pining, Season 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-22
Updated: 2009-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4087531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebulein/pseuds/nebulein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn knows that he'll never have it. It's something that will never come true, no matter how much he wishes for it. It doesn't keep him from wanting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the beat goes on

**Author's Note:**

> angst, no spoilers, don't own nothing, no profit is made with this  
> just a short drabble which kinda came out of nowhere and got stuck in my head, so I ran with it  
> thanks for the beta goes to ￼lea_ndra, all mistakes left are my own

Finn knows that he'll never have it. It's something that will never come true, no matter how much he wishes for it. It doesn't keep him from wanting.

It's such a simple touch, a clap on the back. A gesture that says 'well done'. Harmless, innocent. Unlike his thoughts. He wishes that hand would slide lower, settle in the small of his back to pull him closer towards the other body. He wishes that hand would slide underneath his shirt, do things to him that have him gasping at night, spilling hot all over his belly. He hates himself for it.

He got a B+ in the vocab test and Mr. Schue is proud of him. Finn knows he wouldn't be, if he knew what Finn was thinking. He bites his lip and ducks his head, abashed, hoping that nobody saw his face when Mr. Schue touched him. His Mom always says that you can read his every thought off his face. He prays that isn't true. Nobody can ever know. His shoulder still prickles long after the lesson is over.

He knows that it's wrong, he really does. But how do you stop being in love with your teacher?


End file.
